deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnal Sin
Originally a small group of drifters, this cumulative posse of rogues and outcasts has grown substantially to form an unbreakable alliance. Lost? Lonely? Don't fit in the new world? Stick with us, kid. We're a family primarily, battalion secondarily. We are unjudging and unbiased in who we allow to join; Anyone is welcomed. Not only are we a closely knit family believing solely in teamwork and loyalty, we are well organized and offer a sense of accomplishment and security. Carnal Sin is the most influential neutral clan in Dead Frontier. We were founded before the outbreak itself thanks to the foresight of our leaders. We have over 40 members and alliances with Dusk, etc. Our hierarchy is based on commitment to the clan as well as level in the game. As you prove your loyalty and free-spirited nature, your standings within the family shall improve. You will always have your brethren to fall back on in times of need, regardless of where you stand. Just hold us in your heart. Never forget that. We are strong. We are plentiful. We will survive. We are Carnal Sin. Clan Structure Our Leadership and Members are divided among 3 positions: *''High Carnal Council: ''The Leadership of the Group Comprised of founders and elected members. Determine important clan issues such as alliances, war declarations, clan economics, meta-game systems, appointing Judges and Squad Leaders. *''The Respected:'' Members in Good Standing with Carnal Sin. These members get on every day and are active in the Dead Frontier Community. Or they could have played an important role in the development of Carnal Sin. *''The Sinners:'' Members in Good Standing with Carnal Sin. *''The Loners:'' Normal Members of Carnal Sin that have yet to prove themselves loyal. Joining Requirements: You must be at least level 10 in order to apply. Recommended: Non pure Melee build. And at least a lvl 15 thug with mainly good posts. Joining is a simple process! Just Follow these Steps: # Post in our thread asking if you can join # Sign up for our private forums at www.carnalsin.org #(If accepted into the clan) Download Steam: http://store.steampowered.com/ #Post your Steam ID in our thread. #And finally and MOST IMPORTANTLY, make sure you put 'Carnal Sin' in your in-game signature! (Note: feel free to use our badge) If you have any unanswered question feel free to ask in our thread. Important'':' * While Carnal Sin has several council members, we believe that we are all equal survivors in this post-apocalyptic, zombie-infested world. When we make decisions, we pretty much ask all our members to discuss it and come up with a general consensus. 'IN SHORT:' Don't ask a leader to make a clan merge, or become allies with your clan. Then when he says "let me ask my clanmates", don't say "you're the leader, do what you want" * Carnal Sin only does things that are beneficial to them. We will not disband our few allies we have. We will not join with your clan just because we like your posts. '''IN SHORT: We will not disband our alliance with our brother clan Dusk, to join your noob clan / noob army. *Carnal Sin has minimum requirements for applying, but we have recommended ones as well. We want to make sure you will be a welcome addition to the clan. We care about the Dead Frontier community a lot. IN SHORT: Don't apply with less than 100 posts in non Trading and Services Forum. Thank you and have a nice day. Other Information *Changed a few minor things (Ximpulse 20100115) *Page under construction (Bulleta) *Added some edits, fixed grammar fails (dire) *Added box thing and stuff (Knighty df) *Edited some grammatical errors, added a bit (Iron) *Edited step 3 in the joining process as Steam is now available for both Mac and PC (Melee-Guy) Category:Archived Clans